Fighting a Rival for his love
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander, Hepahestion and a third man in the mix.


" _ **Fighting a Rival for his love"**_

PAIRING: Black Cleitus / Hephaestion / Alexander /Hephaestion

RATING: NC-17

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Hephaestion is in love, Alexander is in love but are they meant to be together?

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is the product of my imagination. They belong to History and to themselves but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNING: explicit sexual male intercourse scenes.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was previously written for the Alphabet Challenge. However, one of my readers pleaded me to continue and change the end. This is the new result.

For ANNIE

* * *

The young Macedonian prince was fifteen years old and completely puzzled. He had known the other boy for years but, since some months ago, he truly discovered he knew nothing about him. In fact, he knew him as well as he knew himself but the prince didn't want to realize the tiny changes that their relationship had been suffering; sometimes the young blonde was so afraid to be caught red-handed by the other youth that he either froze in the spot and remained mute or he simply ran away.

Today it had been to run away from him as far as his still short but strong legs took him. When he felt cramps attacking his muscles due to the sudden exertion, he stopped, fell on his back while his breath came out in short pants.

Minutes later, when his body had almost recovered, the prince propped his body on his elbows and saw the object of his secret and deep desire walking towards him. He closed his eyes tightly; he wanted to avoid the incoming questioning, but when he opened his two coloured eyes again, his prospective better half was walking away from him, without even noticing his presence on the floor.

His pride was truly hurt because that "walking god" had ignored him; he had not even been curious to check on him or asking what had happened to him earlier. The mentioned youth had stopped some metres further and he was dusting his chiton quite diligently. Then it was the turn of his shoulder-length auburn tresses, which he brushed with his slender and strong fingers. Alexander wanted so much to run his own fingers through them, as soon as that thought appeared in his mind, he told himself off because he couldn't have those feelings for his best friend, the one who had shared the best and worst moments of his life since they were eight, or … could he dare to dream about him as more than a friend?

Alexander went back from his woolgathering and saw Hephaestion stop for a second time; the brunette checked his appearance again and headed with steady steps towards the training grounds; he leaned onto the railing and followed the soldiers' moves.

Alexander wanted to know what his friend was looking at with so much attention, so he decided to approach. Meanwhile, Black Cleitus was coming towards Hephaestion and the young brunette blushed. Alexander could not believe his eyes; his Phai was blushing like a girl at the sight of the elder General. He stopped and hid behind a nearby tree and he could see how Cleitus spoke to Hephaestion and then patted his cheek before leaving the training site. Hephaestion touched his face where he had been patted and blushed again, and turning around, he followed the strong frame of the elder man with dreamy cerulean eyes.

That was the first time that Alexander realized that he might have a rival in Cleitus for his Phai's love. Unfortunately, the prince saw how that scene repeated day after day during a whole week and how Hephaestion was always daydreaming for the rest of the day after his short meeting with the General.

"When did this entire situation begin?", "How did that happen? How didn't I see the signs?" Alexander wondered. His Phai was clearly in love with Cleitus so he asked himself how he could win over the Black General. The man was exactly that, a Man, proved in battle, with a strong body and he was one if not, the best warrior in the Army.

He, even though he was the Macedonian Prince, was no rival at all; however, he felt he needed to do something about this situation. He was in love with Phai; after long months of torturing his mind, thinking if it was right or wrong to feel like that about a close friend, Alexander had finally let his feelings reach the surface. He did not want to hide them anymore and no one, not even the amazing General, would prevent him from doing whatever it was necessary to be noticed and accepted by his friend.

The young Prince, very fond of tactics and plans, started to think about many things he could do to gain his friend's heart. Firstly, he had to see what things Hephaestion was attracted to; secondly, he had to see Cleitus's movements around the brunette, he wanted his Phai to blush at him whenever he looked at him too and thirdly, he had to show he could be anybody's rival.

After working for a while in it, the plan was finally designed and Alexander was more than ready to act, without realizing that he had taken too much time and it was too late.

The Prince went back to the training grounds feeling confident and saw Hephaestion in his usual position, looking at the Black General again and he felt his heart squeeze inside his chest. Nevertheless, he continued walking towards them while he listened to a whispered conversation.

As soon as Cleitus approached the young man, Hephaestion told him that he was having some difficulties with his ridding and then asked him directly if he could help him to improve it whenever the General had time. He immediately added that he had seen his flawless technique and he wanted some help with his.

Cleitus was taken by surprise due to the sudden request of the young boy but it did not stop him from acting on that offer. He moved his eyebrows up and down, in a lustful way, and then he caressed Hephaestion's cheek with the pad of his thumb; it was not a pat as he had been doing lately, it was much more intimate. The General then leaned over the railing and whispered something into the youth's ear and the brunette's skin turned into a deep red hue.

Cleitus looked at the blushed young man and laughed loudly. Alexander, who had seen all the exchange between them smiled widely because he knew that Cleitus had made a huge mistake. His Phai had never liked being laughed at and the elder man did not have that piece of information. However, to his astonishment, Hephaestion started to laugh too.

Alexander could no longer resist being left apart so he came out of his hidden spot and got near them. After he managed to put a weak smile on his face, he asked:

"What are you two laughing at?"

"Something between beauty boy and me, my prince" Cleitus answered mockingly and went away.

Alexander turned towards Hephaestion in order to get a true answer but the brunette just blushed, shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the palace, leaving Alexander behind.

Alexander had still his plans and he knew he had to do something and quickly because if he did not, he was in imminent danger to lose Hephaestion forever.

"We could go swimming in the afternoon" Alexander suggested quickly as he really did not want his friend to go.

"I've already made plans for today" Hephaestion replied.

"Who with?" Alexander asked, without thinking it was quite impolite.

"You are very curious today, Alexander," Hephaestion said and looked at his friend, directly into his mismatched eyes.

"I just worry about you" he explained, trying to get more information from his friend.

"There is no need to worry at all; I am in no danger. See you later" he replied and started to walk again.

"Where are you going now?" the prince asked again, without caring if he was being impolite or not this time.

"To the baths; I am feeling a bit … hot" the brunette explained with a smirk on his lips.

"Hot, really? But it is just warm and you are always cold …" he said a bit puzzled.

"Oh Alex, Alex," he said while giggling and walking away, leaving a young Prince more intrigued by the youth's answer.

Minutes later, he understood what his friend had meant with feeling hot and he blushed deeply. However, that reaction did not last long; he was losing Hephaestion faster than he had thought it was possible.

Later that afternoon, after a long and suffering meeting with his Mother, Alexander went back to their room and saw Hephaestion who was looking at his chitons with a worried expression on his face.

"What's the problem?" the prince asked, trying to be helpful.

"I … I am choosing a chiton to wear this evening" Hephaestion replied.

"So, you didn't want to go swimming with me because you are meeting someone special" Alexander stated.

"Yes," Hephaestion said while he continued looking inside his wooden chest.

Alexander felt wounded; he had been replaced like a broken toy.

"And do you like this person?" he asked before he could stop his tongue.

"Yes, quite a lot," Hephaestion answered and, as he was still giving his back to Alexander, could not see the pain in his friend's eyes.

"And the name of this mysterious person is ….." Alexander asked again while Hephaestion set a midnight blue chiton on his bed.

"It is a secret. I have never asked you before; don't you have someone special, Alexander?" Hephaestion enquired, looking at his friend's face.

"In fact, I do," Alexander said, nearly whispering.

"Oh, yes? You never told me" Hephaestion said, clearly astonished.

"Neither did you" Alexander whispered, between his teeth.

"My feelings are still new and I feel a bit insecure about them" Hephaestion confessed and blushed deeply.

"Does this person return your feelings?" Alexander asked, thinking that he would not have any doubt about his feelings for the brunette.

"I really don't know, maybe, I will find out today" Hephaestion replied and a dreamy expression graced his face.

"So soon?" the prince asked quite anxiously.

"I hope so. I really can't wait anymore, and my body is driving me crazy, it craves for something more than my right hand" the brunette stated and his confession startled the young prince.

"Oh! Will you go all the way?" Alexander asked, feeling more and more desperate with each confession he got from the brunette.

"Yes, I will. I do not want to be a virgin any longer; I am 16, Alexander. I think that I am ready to have an erastes" Hephaestion replied seriously.

"Oh, you mean that kind of relationship …" the prince said.

"Yes, of course, you know I am not quite attracted to girls, not yet" the brunette explained and that was something sure Alexander knew about him and had remained constant.

"So, what are your preferences?" Alexander asked, thinking that maybe he was about to achieve the first step of his plan by knowing them.

"Well, you know that they must be older than us but not quite old, I'd like a strong body and a nice face to look at, but not girly. He must also have a strong personality, be skilled in battle and weapons as well as an open mind to be able to talk about science, politics and things like that" Hephaestion explained and Alexander was a bit more optimistic as he could fulfil many of those preferences.

"Do you seek love with this partner?" Alexander enquired; as Hephaestion was being so open to his questions, he wanted to gather as much information as he could get.

"You know as well as I do, that this kind of relationship dies naturally when the contract is finished so I think it is not my first aim but I am not against it if it happens and we are both comfortable with getting further in the relationship" Hephaestion explained.

"So you are looking for a physical release right now?" Alexander stated but he feared to hear the answer.

"We can say that I am" the brunette replied and blushed; it was not very often that he admitted that his body was asking for more than food and rest.

"But wouldn't you like to have this relationship with someone you already love?" the prince, who wanted to plant a seed of uncertainty in his friend's mind, asked.

"Well, I don't love him but I like him very much, that will have to count by now. By the way, Alexander, why are you being so snoopy about this?" Hephaestion asked, a bit confused but curious at the same time.

"Maybe because you have never expressed been interested in these topics before" Alexander answered, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, that's true but well, the time has come, we are no longer boys …" and saying that he stripped off his dirty chiton.

Wearing only his loincloth, he approached the bowl with water and proceeded to wash his face and arms and Alexander could not stop watching how tiny drops of the clear liquid ran along the golden tanned muscled chest.

Hephaestion dried his body, put his clean chiton on and combed his hair, braiding it and tying it with a leather cord.

"See you later, at dinner, Alexander. Wish me luck" Hephaestion said, smiling at his friend and then left the room...

"See you," Alexander said with deep pain reflected in his eyes.

Alexander did not feel like leaving his room that night. He never went to the dining room later … neither did Hephaestion.

* * *

Morning came and Alexander went out to have his morning bath in the lake, near the palace. His heart was as heavy as it had been the evening before because when he woke up earlier that morning, he could see that there was no brunette sleeping in it; in fact, no one had slept on that bed the night before.

When he reached the dining room to have his morning meal with the rest of the residents of the palace, rumours were flying around the place like fire arrows. His companions were gossiping about a certain brunette who had been seen entering Cleitus's room last evening and none of them had been seen until that moment.

"I am not rival at all, especially after last night," Alexander thought with his heart once again broken into a thousand pieces and realizing that his plan was doomed.

Some minutes later, everybody saw Hephaestion entering the room and more than one of the men gathered there gapped aloud in astonishment; Hephaestion was glowing and he looked even more handsome if that were possible. His skin was glossy, his eyes were brighter and bluer and a halo of blossom enveloped him.

"Joy to you, my friends," he said and even though this was his usual greeting every single morning since he had joined them, today his voice sounded more secure.

He sat next to Alexander, as usual, and bestowed a broad smile upon him, but his friend smiled back a tiny one, so tiny that it did not reach his mismatched eyes.

"Are you feeling well, Alexander?" Hephaestion asked, showing concern for his friend.

"Yes," he simply replied.

"Someone woke up grumpy this morning" Hephaestion joked.

"Not more than usual. Now, if you excuse me …" Alexander said while standing up and walking out of the room.

On reaching the door, he bumped into Cleitus who was entering the room with a satisfied smile in his dark eyes.

"Where are you going boy in such a hurry?" the elder man asked.

"I am not a boy, I am the Crown Prince," he said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, I am sorry, your majesty. Will you have me flogged due to my lack of respect?" he asked giggling while bowing before the young prince.

"Get out of my way, Cleitus, and leave me alone!" he said shouting and sprinting out of the room.

Everybody had witnessed the scene between Alexander and Cleitus and an uncomfortable silence invaded the dining room.

"Looks like someone lost his favourite toy overnight," Cleitus said trying to cheer them up.

The rest of the companions laughed and conversations began again. Cleitus sat next to Hephaestion, where Alexander had been just minutes before, and caressing his cheek, he asked him if he was fine.

Hephaestion nodded and blushed, recalling how the night before had been.

* * *

 _ **The night before.**_

 _Hephaestion knocked shyly on Cleitus's chamber door and the strong warrior opened the door at once, with a big smile gracing his lips. The contrast between their behaviour was huge, while Hephaestion was very nervous; the Black General was really excited to have a new lover, especially when he was so willing._

 _The blue-eyed youth entered the room and looked all around the place; the chamber was nearly stripped off furniture or luxuries, just a wine cabinet, two wooden big chests, two chairs but what drew Hephaestion's attention was the impressive huge bed that dominated the full space._

 _Cleitus led him to one of the chairs and asked him to sit while he poured some unwatery wine into two goblets. He offered one of them to the brunette and sat on the chair opposite him. Hephaestion was really nervous but excited and willing at the same time._

 _Cleitus was happy but he was also puzzled due to the unusual situation. He had known the father's boy for a long time and he had the highest of respect for General Amyntoros. The boy had been in the Macedonian court for the last eight years and he had never realized about the boy's sexual leaning, mainly because he supposed he was off limits being under King Philip's direct protection and also because he thought he would be chosen to be Alexander's closest companion. Those were the main reasons why he wanted to set some limits or rules before they started whatever was going to happen between them form that moment onwards._

 _However, he could not deny his own happiness; he had felt flattered when King Philip told him that Hephaestion had asked for an audience with him and in it, he had requested Black Cleitus to be his erastes._

 _The General knew he would enjoy teaching the pretty boy the art of war and love but he was also sure that he didn't want to get too attached to anybody; he liked his life as it had been up to that moment, without restrictions, getting laid whenever he wanted and sharing his bed with whoever he felt like._

 _While they were sitting down in silence, he saw, from the corner of his eye, how the youth took small sips of his wine as if he did not want to get drunk and lose his will. Cleitus also realized that the brunette was in deep thoughts, maybe he was regretting his bold decision and he did not know how to react or, even worse, how to reject him so Cleitus decided that he would go slowly and let Hephaestion make the first move._

 _Cleitus was right, Hephaestion was thinking about something Alexander had told him, early in the afternoon when they were together in their room: "Wouldn't you like to do this with someone you already love?"_

 _He had always thought that first times were important and he was about to give a very big step, so he reached to a new decision, he would go as further as possible but he would stop before the real intercourse. Hephaestion moved in his chair and Cleitus saw that as the sign to start speaking again, the silence and wait were really killing him._

 _He chuckled and Hephaestion raised again his cerulean eyes, which were a bit darker than usual, and blushed._

" _So Hephaestion, I am really flattered you chose me to initiate you but I don't want you following me as a stray puppy. Apart from that, I wasn't born to be faithful so I don't need or want anybody reproaching or whining at me."_

 _Hephaestion looked at him and nodded. After some minutes, he added:_

" _I have been thinking and I am not so sure I want to have sex already. Maybe, apart from helping me with my riding technique, you can show me how to pleasure you or myself, to get a kind of release, I mean" he explained blushing so much that his face had a dark hue of red all over it and that extended along his neck and the upper part of his chest._

" _That's different and a bit more difficult but we can give it a try" Cleitus replied and after saying that, he took the goblet from Hephaestion's hand and set it on the cabinet._

 _The Black General made the young man stand, bringing his body near his and circled the narrow waist with his muscled arms, finally he asked Hephaestion to close his eyes. Nobody could have imagined that this so manly Cleitus could be such a gentle and careful lover. Cleitus let his lips brush along Hephaestion's face, placing here and there tiny butterfly kisses while his hands caressed softly the back of his eromenos, going up and down along his spine._

 _When he finally reached the youth's lips, Hephaestion released a sigh he did not know he was holding back. Cleitus pecked them and after that, his tongue darted out and followed the outline of the warm lips. Waiting a second or two to give Hephaestion time to get ready, he pushed his hot tongue slightly in the corner of the youth's lips, poking softly and asking for entrance and Hephaestion let him enter. The elder man's tongue travelled all around the youngest man's hot cavern, tasting the remaining wine and a unique flavour that was just Hephaestion's._

 _The kiss that followed that previous exploration was slow and tender and it finished when the need for oxygen was necessary. Hephaestion hid his face between Cleitus's neck and shoulder while taking deep breaths to calm his heart that was running wildly inside his chest._

 _Cleitus kissed the crown of the brunette's head and moved his hands upwards; he pushed the auburn tresses to one side of his neck so he could remove the brooch that was holding the brunette's one-shoulder chiton up. Cleitus looked downwards at the youth whose face was still hidden and carefully let the upper part of the chiton fall down up to the waist where the leather belt was holding the rest of the fabric._

 _Cleitus took a step backwards because he wanted to admire the beauty in front of him. The young boy had a magnificent body and he was sure that he would be more handsome as he got older. He whistled loudly at the sight of the semi-naked young man and closed the gap between them. He let his strong hands travel along the brunette's arms, caressing the soft skin and when they reached the chest, with his callous fingertips, he followed the well-built muscles, which were quite defined even though they were not bulky yet but he was in the right way to get them._

 _Cleitus's caresses made Hephaestion shiver with excitement and anticipation and he lifted his head and looked into the dark eyes as if he were asking for permission to requite the caresses on the hardened body. Knowing how to help him best, Cleitus took Hephaestion's hands and set them on his own chest, encouraging the youth to feel him as he had been doing to him._

 _Hephaestion was surprised by the many differences between their bodies, while his frame was still soft and slender, Cleitus's one was hard and bulky; Hephaestion's skin did not bear any mark while the General's had been marred by many weapons during the several battles in which he had shown his courage and loyalty to the Macedonian king._

 _The young blue-eyed man was so marvelled at the strong frame that he dared to touch it and then when caressing was no longer enough, he took the chiton off his erastes's body. Cleitus smiled at the bold move and so he hurriedly undid the belt so both of them were standing; only wearing their loincloths._

 _Cleitus began kissing Hephaestion's chest, leaving a trail of reddish marks along his breastbone. After that, it was the turn of the oversensitive brownish nipple; Cleitus gently sucked and nipped them until they became hard nubs. When Hephaestion let a low groan escape his lips, the man lapped against them with the flat of his tongue to soothe the pain he had created. Hephaestion did not have other option than throwing his head back as a feverish state of excitement hit his body and especially his nether regions._

 _Cleitus smiled against the flushed skin and continued his trail of kisses along the youth's stomach, sucking the navel and giving the youth goosebumps. When the elder man realized that the underwear was in the middle of his way towards his pleasure, he decided to take it out and he spent a minute or two contemplating the vision in front of him. Milky thighs and a very aroused and big member were there for him, welcoming him, begging to be taken. However, Cleitus knew that if he touched and took the boy in the way he wanted the most, he would not be able to stop before entering him with his already weeping length._

 _The man decided to caress those tempting thighs, massaging the internal part of the soft flesh. Having those strong fingers so close to his hard manhood made Hephaestion groan again, much louder than before. Cleitus continued with his ministrations and so he focused his attention on the rounded arse cheeks and the crack between them. He let his fingers wander along it and in a moment, one of his forefingers found its way inside the puckered hole and started to move gently back and forwards until it was completely seethed inside the hot channel. It was Cleitus's time to groan when he saw Hephaestion's flustered skin and his blurred eyes, which now were violet-blue due to his emerging passion._

 _The temptation was so strong that the man could not help taking off the remaining garments. As soon as both of them were completely naked, Cleitus brought their bodies flushed together and began brushing his rough skin against the silky one of his eromenos's. Their arousals were at their full length and they started to rub against each other, looking for the more than needed friction. An animalistic and unbridled bout of passion took control of their bodies, eager hands travelled along both their bodies, grabbing their lengths tightly and cooperating in the rubbing game that alternated soft squeezes with hard tugs. The whole hand job continued until the young man arched his body backwards and released his cum all over them, painting their stomachs with his pearly thick cum. The elder man followed Hephaestion with his own release some thrusts after._

 _Due to the powerful exertion and unexpected hard and long release, Hephaestion's knees went weak but Cleitus was ready to catch him between his strong arms. He took him bridal style, realizing that he was still light-weighted, he set him on his bed, while Hephaestion continued panting and taking big gulps of air, his skin completely flushed and with a dizzy feeling invading his whole body as if all his blood were still pooling in his nether region._

 _Cleitus went towards the back of the chamber where the bathtub was and picked up a bowl with water and a cloth; he went back to Hephaestion's side and sitting on the bed, he started to clean his body and refresh it at the same time. When the cleaning was over, he repeated the very same actions with his own body and then took the bowl back to the back room._

 _When the General was again by his bedside, he smiled at the sleeping youth, who was curled onto his right side, breathing completely relaxed and with a satisfied expression on his face._

 _Cleitus did not hesitate for a moment so he lay spooning the younger man, with his left arm around the youth's waist and his face hidden in the auburn tresses. It was time for them to sleep and recover their energy._

 _Only time could tell how this relationship would go on._

* * *

Breakfast was finally over and even though Hephaestion had woken hungry due to his extra nighty activities, he had lost his appetite and did not eat too much, only something to settle down his stomach.

Cleitus had seen Hephaestion poking at his food on his plate and asked him again if he was feeling well. The sultry look in his dark black eyes let Hephaestion know that he was thinking and asking about their night together. The brunette blushed deeply and nodded and, to everybody's delight, Cleitus stated that he would get used to having him and feeling more than fine very soon.

Hephaestion felt embarrassed, all his friends and elder companions seemed to know what they had been doing together and, that was the exact moment when he realized what might have altered Alexander's happy mood.

Cleitus caressed his lower back and pinched his arse making him jump on his seat due to the unexpected assault and when laughter invaded the dining room once again, this time louder than before, Hephaestion felt the need to run away and hide somewhere far away from Cleitus. However, he knew he could no longer do that; he had chosen Cleitus as his erastes and from the moment he had accepted that kind of relationship between them, a whole set of rules, rights and duties have been implicitly accepted. He would not betray that commitment and would accept whatever thing Cleitus decided to do to him. Each of the warrior's actions was a potential lesson for Hephaestion and he did not have to forget that he had been the one to ask for help.

Hephaestion lowered his head and sighed lowly; he had better get used to the situation quickly.

"Lift your head, boy, and let them see how well I take care of you" Cleitus demanded in a loud voice.

If someone in the room might have had a doubt about their relationship, Cleitus, with his loud statement, had made it more than clear that he was Hephaestion's erastes and that no one else had a right upon him.

Hephaestion did as he was asked, however, he could not look at anybody in the eyes; he was still too embarrassed and, in some way, a bit hurt, that Cleitus was treating him like that in public when he had been extremely polite and attentive the night before.

Hephaestion wondered if Cleitus's last night attitude had been just a charade to get him naked and willing. He swallowed hard the bout of bile that was threatening to fill his mouth and then picked up the goblet with cold water and took a long sip; he was not sure if his body could tolerate something stronger than the clear and insipid liquid.

Ptolemy searched Hephaestion's cyan eyes but the young brunette had them still hidden behind his long eyelashes. The elder blonde sighed and muttered something about stupid youths in love and horny old men.

As if he were able to sense Alexander's presence, Hephaestion lifted his gaze and stared at the hollow of the door. Thirty seconds later, Alexander entered the room again to fetch his cloak, forgotten in his rushed run away.

Hephaestion caught a glimpse of the prince's mismatched eyes and he gasped quietly; for the first time in a long time, he could clearly see the true pain in them; the kind of pain the Queen mother used to inflict on him with her constants demands or her indifference for Alexander's likes and needs. That image hurt Hephaestion; it pierced his heart as if someone had passed a poisoned sword through it, leaving it in halves; it hurt that morning the most because he knew it had been his actions that had put that deep pain in those beautiful eyes, it had been him who had made Alexander feel miserable; it had been him who had betrayed his friend by not being sincere with him.

He knew he had to make it up to him and quickly so, without hesitation, he started to stand up to go to his friend; maybe if he was honest about the nature of his latest actions, the prince would understand and forgive him so things could go back to the way they used to be between them.

His movements were too slow and he could not do it, a strong hand wrapped around his wrist made him sit down again, but this time onto Cleitus's lap.

"Where are you going, my boy?" Cleitus asked smiling, but the look in his eyes was quite defiant.

"I want to talk to Alexander" Hephaestion replied plainly.

"Why?" the man asked again, tightening his grasp around the slender waist.

"It is a personal conversation," Hephaestion said, trying to get down from the man's lap.

"Personal, you said? Excuse me but are you trying to hide something from your erastes?" Cleitus asked and his voice had acquired a very serious tone.

"No, but this has nothing to do with our relationship" Hephaestion replied, still moving uncomfortably.

"So if it is not important to our relationship, your conversation can wait until later. You are my boy now, Hephaestion; don't you ever forget that. I'd not like to take extreme measures, as physical punishment, but don't doubt that I will if I think it is necessary" Cleitus said and fixed his eyes onto the youth's for a long minute.

"Of course," Hephaestion said and moved again on his lap.

"Stop moving, that cute arse is brushing my cock and I will have to take you over the table," Cleitus said and Hephaestion froze in his spot.

A tiny shudder ran along his body and Hephaestion realized that he might not have thought deeply about what he was getting into with the old man.

Cleitus moved the young man's face towards his and kissed him hard on the lips and Hephaestion, still infatuated with the man, lost his train of thoughts until the kiss was over.

The elder man had already realized that if he wanted to get into that gorgeous body and have control of that quick mind, he would have to be alert all the time and have Hephaestion in a constant state of need and lust. He knew he could achieve both things easily; he had had tons of practice seducing mates of both genders, without distinction.

When the kiss was over, Cleitus dried a drib of saliva from Hephaestion's lower lip and the boy could not help looking back at him with dreamy eyes, having completely forgotten about Alexander, his own apology and everything in between; only his erastes existed then and there.

Cleitus smiled wide and proudly, it had just dawned on him that he had won his very first battle but he was decided to win the war against the prince; a young imp who would never be a real rival for a true man like him.

Alexander, who had stopped to talk with one of the royal pages, had not thought about turning around before abandoning the room. Unfortunately, when he did it, he saw the worst and only image he would have never liked to see, Cleitus kissing his Phai and the brunette kissing him back.

Alexander left the room with unshed tears in his mismatched eyes; to say he was heartbroken, it was an understatement, but he would not show his weakness; he would not let them know how much he was hurting; he would go and lick his wounds when he was alone in their room. He realized that that would be a problem and he had to find a quick solution.

He decided to request a change of room; it was certainly obvious that Hephaestion would move to Cleitus's quarters now but he realized that he would not tolerate staying in a room, which held so many fond memories of the brunette and himself. He would do it as soon as his permission was granted.

It was just before midday when Hephaestion returned to his room to fetch some clean clothes and he saw Alexander who was pushing his trunk with all his belongings outside the room.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Hephaestion asked and stopped him by setting a foot on the prince's trunk.

Alexander winced; it was too painful to hear Hephaestion call him Xander, a nickname he had given him when they first met and that the prince had always treasured because Hephaestion had never given a nickname to anyone else.

"Can't you see? I am taking my things out of the room" Alexander replied without looking at his crush.

"That I can see, but why?" Hephaestion asked in a sad tone of voice, which the prince tried hard to ignore.

"Well, I don't want to have a roommate or share anymore, I want my own room; I am the royal prince, after all," Alexander replied, a bit unkindly.

"Of course, I am sorry for interrupting you, my prince. I have never realized I had been such an annoying roommate; for that, I apologize. How stupid of me to have thought I was also your friend, sire" Hephaestion stated in a plain tone of voice and moved to one side, lowering his head as if he were bowing.

"I thought you were my best friend, too. It seems that we were both wrong. Anyway, you will be moving out of this room soon too so I don't understand why you care that much" Alexander replied.

"What are you saying, moving out? That idea has never crossed my mind" Hephaestion replied strongly.

"Cleitus's quarters are bigger than this one and being his eromenos implies living together," Alexander said.

"Oh, how do you know about that? I haven't told you a thing about it" Hephaestion asked, even though he was feeling quite embarrassed.

"Well, Cleitus made it quite clear with his display of possession over your body in the dining room and you know that he can't hold his tongue at all" Alexander explained.

"What do you mean? When?" the brunette asked, almost stuttering every word he said.

"This morning before breakfast; he was boasting at the baths about the pretty boy who had warmed his body all night long and was still spread on his bed," the prince said, almost in a whisper.

"But I only ..." Hephaestion needed to explain Alexander that nothing had happened between them the night before but he was politely interrupted.

"Excuse me but why do you think I want to know what you did together and to each other? It is none of my business and as you clearly explained yesterday you were in a hurry to lose your virginity and you didn't care to lose it with someone special or who already loved you" Alexander said.

He started to push the trunk again because he did not know how long he could be in the brunette's presence without shouting his love for him.

Hephaestion stood there quietly. He then offered to help Alexander to take the trunk to his new room but the prince refused his offer, after thanking politely. He had previously asked Ptolemy to help him and the elder companion was on his way to them in that moment.

After greeting them, the taller blonde saw the tension between the former best friends and swore to himself that he was going to find a way to fix their relationship soon.

The three young men followed their own way but two of them could not forget the conversation outside their former shared room. Hephaestion sat on his bed and lowering his head, he cupped it between his hands while massaging the scalp with his strong fingers. A treacherous tear rolled down the brunette's cheek and he dried it with force as if he did not want to show his sadness. He could not understand how their friendship had fallen to pieces so quickly and why it seemed like Alexander did not wish to repair it.

Meanwhile a young blonde was thinking the same in his new room, however, he had discovered why they had fallen out; it was a sad but meaningful truth, they loved each other but in a very different way and none of them was able to change that.

* * *

Days went by and they did not speak to each other except when it was necessary. Everybody noticed the tension between them and how affected both youths were due to their situation.

Cleitus was feeling great; he had the most handsome boy in his bed every night, a boy he had stolen from under the prince's own nose and he felt as if he were the king. Hephaestion was too confused to think clearly about the situation; his own desire had pushed him into and Cleitus's imposing personality and his sexy caresses had him excited and hard almost the whole day. Hephaestion had been released of some of his duties as a royal page to assist Cleitus and learn directly under his instruction.

The blue-eyed young man saw how affected Alexander seemed to be due to his relationship with the elder General and he had to recognize that he was missing his friend too. Even though Cleitus was often ready to listen to him, he could not tell him about his insecurities as regards their new relationship.

One positive thing that Hephaestion could clearly see was how he was, little by little, improving his battle skills and techniques. His arms were getting stronger as Cleitus made him grow some more muscles to be able to hold his sword for longer periods. He also taught him different evasive movements, taking into consideration that Hephaestion had always been a fast runner with long and strong legs. He also had a hidden intention, the stronger those sexy thighs were, the stronger they would squeeze his own body when he pounded into that hot channel.

Cleitus could no longer wait for the brunette to be ready to receive him inside his body. Up to the moment, he had let Cleitus know that he was not in a hurry because he did not think he was ready. The elder man thought hard about a way to make all the brunette's insecurities disappear so Cleitus had deepened the eroticism of their caresses and the young brunette had enjoyed them a lot. The elder man had taught him how to bring himself to the point of orgasm and remain there for some minutes before he was allowed to have his release. He had also guided the shaking hands of the brunette over his body, letting him know where he liked to be touched, how he enjoyed the slender fingers massaging his skin or his flawless body rubbing against his harder one, creating that friction that drove him crazy with desire.

However, the brunette was still a bit stubborn every time the General suggested penetration; he had a very strong mind and had learnt to use it against his erastes's urgencies; he always found the way to convince him to wait a little bit more. He had been successful for a month or two but he knew that he would have to give in sooner than later.

* * *

Alexander got more depressed as months went by; he could not see a solution to his problem so he was always sad and miserable. Even his closest friends got tired of his always-blue mood and started to avoid him when he was too depressed. Alexander became more and more introvert and one evening, after giving it deep thoughts, he decided that the best solution was to give in, acknowledging Cleitus's victory over him and so he stopped fighting to get Hephaestion back.

The first days went by without anyone noticing Alexander's change of mind; only one person who knew him as well as himself could see the difference and his heart crumpled in his chest. He had been rethinking his feelings towards his friend and he had finally realized that it was not only friendship what the blonde prince inspired in him; it was so much more, something deeper, something that he knew could last forever.

Cleitus doubled his determination to get the complete control over the brunette but it had turned out to be more difficult and tiring that he had expected. He liked to have young and gorgeous lovers and he was used to having them coming to his bed willingly and becoming his bed partner since their very first night together but Hephaestion had proved to be a tough nut to crack and he was getting a bit tired of waiting. However, he had never raped a lover and in spite of being too excited to get inside the brunette's body, he would never force him to do that. There was no need when there were many willing boys and girls, too eager and more than ready to warm his bed every night.

Cleitus realized that Hephaestion would not give in in the near future and he had already seen a replacement for the brunette, the young soldier had caught his attention during that morning practice and had been checking him out without any subtlety. After the long practice, in the baths, the soldier had let Cleitus have a glimpse of his naked body and stayed behind his mates when their quick wash was over. Cleitus had approached the young soldier and let this fingers caress the strong back. When he felt the young man leaning on his hand, he let his fingers run along the spine and seek the crack between the fleshy arse cheeks. A minute later, Cleitus had the young soldier against a wall and screaming his name aloud when he entered him with his erected manhood. Cleitus pounded into the young man's arse with passion, he was a man with a big sex drive and Hephaestion had only provided hand jobs and only one blowjob, satisfactory but not enough to release the pent-up lust and heat he had been accumulating for the last two months.

The young soldier begged for more and Cleitus was more than ready to please him, not once but many times in the following hour or two.

When Hephaestion realized that his erastes had not come back directly, after the practice, to their room to have his bath and in consequence, his daily handjob while the brunette was the recipient of his heavy petting, he decided to go and ask about his whereabouts. He was passing near the baths when he listened to some familiar grunts and noises and, without thinking it twice, he entered the room to find his erastes buried deep inside the young soldier's willing body.

Cleitus did not stop his rutting at all; he continued drilling his cock as deep as possible inside that hot wet channel, making the younger man roar like a wild animal, begging for more. Hephaestion froze in his spot, continued looking at the couple until the soldier threw long shots of cum against the wall, and Cleitus howled long and loudly, releasing his own load inside the man's body.

"Did you need anything, boy?" Cleitus asked while entering the water again to have a wash.

Hephaestion could not answer at all; his eyes were focused on the body lying next to his erastes and he could breathe easier when he discovered that the man was still breathing. Cleitus looked backwards and helped the soldier to enter the water and refresh his heated skin.

"No, I didn't, just wondering where you were," the brunette said so low that it was almost a whisper.

"Well, now you know where I am and that I was busy," he said, smiling with a wicked gesture in the slightly swollen lips.

The young soldier could not look at Hephaestion; he knew he was Cleitus's eromenos and did not want to give him problems but he had always been infatuated with the Black General and seeing interest in his eyes, he had given in to his most basic instincts.

"I will go back to your quarters," Hephaestion said and started to walk away.

"Yes, and we need to talk seriously" Cleitus added.

The General had finally taken the decision to free the brunette of their relationship; it was not working as he expected and he was a man of little patience. He also had to recognize that Hephaestion had not surrendered to him completely because he had feelings for the prince and was too naïve to accept them.

Cleitus and Hephaestion talked for a while and Hephaestion felt his world crumbling into pieces; he had been such a deep disappointment that his erastes had felt the need to get rid of him before his training was over. He did not want to think what his companions would think of him; he would surely be rejected by most of them and so there was only one possible solution to cover his mistake, to abandon the army and go back to his family house and become a farmer.

Cleitus promised to continue with his lectures about fighting and war tactics but Hephaestion declined his offer kindly; he did not want the man to feel obliged to help him when he was not going to get anything in return. Cleitus told him that he enjoyed teaching him because he was an excellent student and he was sure he would become a good soldier, good enough to fight beside his prince.

At the mentioning of Alexander's name, Hephaestion got paler and he felt his stomach turned upside down. Many questions appeared suddenly in his mind and he felt light-headed due to the stressing situation he was going through.

 _How would he explain Alexander about his change of situation?_

 _Would he be able to recover the prince's friendship?_

 _Would Alexander see him with different eyes?_

Cleitus approached him because he thought the brunette was about to faint but he thanked the help and went out of the room, running towards the Queen's garden. When he felt his heart about to explode, he stopped to think what he was going to do.

* * *

Dinnertime came and went and the brunette was still sitting in the dark. Ptolemy called his name but he was too embarrassed to answer. The elder blonde called out his name three more times and then stopped, giving up. However, he spoke loud enough to let him know that he had brought some food for him. Hephaestion had not realized how hungry he was until he gave the first bite to the ripe apple.

When he finished eating, he left the garden and walked towards his former senior officer's quarters. Apologizing in advance for his unusual situation, he asked him if there was a place where he could sleep. The man, supposed that he had had a lover spat with his erastes, told him that there might be a free bed in the barracks, where the rest of the soldiers slept.

Hephaestion was a bit nervous; he had always slept at the palace quarters as he was one of Alexander's companions but he would have to get used to his new situation and be treated as one more of the bunch.

He found an empty bed in the furthest corner of the big room; it was not the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on but it would be enough for him. However, he could not sleep at all, his head was full of dark thoughts and he could see no longer a future in front of his eyes.

He took his morning meal at the communal room and many of the soldiers were surprised to see him there, however, none of them dared to ask him. He ate and drank his breakfast in silence, with his eyes focused on the food and when it was over, he took his dirty things to the kitchen and washed them, surprising more than one maid in charge of that task.

"Master Hephaestion, you don't have to do this" one of the women said.

"Why not? I am just another soldier in this army" he said and continued with the washing.

The young girl did not know what to say so she let him be, however she would remember to tell the cook about what she had seen.

Cleitus entered the dining room alone and more than one expected to see his handsome eromenos some steps behind him, but he did not appear at all. Cleitus looked at the door many times and frowned, thinking where the brunette could be. He knew he might have been a bit rude and drastic ending their relationship like that but it was better for both of them; in fact, he had also been thinking about Alexander, if he saw that Hephaestion was no longer committed to him, he would have the chance to get his brunette back.

Alexander looked at Cleitus from the corner of his eye and wondered where Hephaestion was. He immediately told himself off; he did not have the right to think about him anymore and probably the brunette was still sleeping after a long and very good night of sex with his erastes; the moans and noises coming from that room the night before should have given him the hint.

However, he could also see that Cleitus was neither angry nor nervous but worried and his suspicion was confirmed when the General asked one of the page boys to go and look for the brunette. Minutes later, the boy came back and spoke to him whispering something. Cleitus left the table in a hurry and Alexander felt a deep pang of pain in his heart. He wanted to call the page boy and ask him what was going on but he knew it was not his problem; however, his treacherous heart was screaming inside his chest. Sadness invaded the young prince and he left the table, leaving his morning meal untouched.

Practice time arrived and Alexander saw Hephaestion already practising in the site; he seemed concentrated on his movements so he did not dare to distract him. However, when Hephaestion realized that Alexander had entered the place, he immediately stopped moving, bowed his head and a firm but plain "Joy to you, my prince" left the brunette's mouth. Alexander stopped and looked for his friend's cyan eyes but he could not see them, they were guarded behind thick and lowered eyelashes. "Joy to you, Hephaestion" the prince greeted him back and he could sense the deep rift that had grown between them and seemed to be deepening as time went by.

When Cleitus arrived, the prince was expecting to see Hephaestion getting happier but it was not the case; the elder man talked to the young man who listened to him carefully and then continued with his practice, his movements even quicker and more dangerous than before.

Many of the companions had realized that something was going wrong but they did not say a word; Cleitus was well-known for his harsh punishments if he caught you distracted.

The rest of the day was spent as a normal one but Hephaestion seemed to have disappeared from sight; no one knew where he was or what he was doing and Alexander was getting extremely nervous, however he would stand his ground and even though he could hardly resist the urge to go and ask Cleitus about Hephaestion's wellbeing, in the end, he refrained from doing it as he did not want to give the man the impression that he was still in love with the brunette.

News of disturbance reached the prince's ears; someone had tried to molest one of the youngest soldiers who was already in bed but he had been stopped by Ptolemy. When the elder blonde entered the dining room, the prince beckoned him to his side and asked if the problem had been solved. Ptolemy looked at the prince and nodded in silence and Alexander did not ask further, however, he realized that his companion was hiding something.

Everybody ate and drank as usual, except Alexander who played with his food, moving it from one side to the other of the plate. He was nervous, he had been feeling tense since that morning and, in spite of being painful to admit, his concern was connected with Hephaestion. He decided to find out why he was feeling like that. He was passing by the royal kitchen when Lena, the cook, invited him to eat some sweet figs and caramel apples. Alexander could not resist the temptation of those treats and he was feeling hungry so he accepted the invitation.

He went directly to sit on one of the benches by the table while Lena set a plate filled with his favourite dessert.

"My prince, I …" the cook started to speak but she was interrupted.

"My sweet Lena, you have fed me and washed my dirty face and hands more times than I can remember; I am and I will always be Alex for you," he said while he kissed the wrinkled hands.

"My dear boy, I must tell you something, one of the girls saw master Hephaestion sleeping in the barracks yesterday and having all his meals there. He told her he was no longer a companion but one common soldier, is that true, my title heart?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not; he is my companion and Cleitus's eromenos" Alexander replied.

"I don't think so, my Alexander. One of the page boys saw Cleitus doing intimate things with an older soldier" she said and blushed deeply.

"But, how is that possible? Why has anyone said a thing about his change of position?" Alexander asked alarmed, and so he could understand why Hephaestion had been behaving so strange and distant those last two days.

"I don't know, my sweet boy. Do you think he was the young soldier molested at the barracks? He is so handsome that I can think about many of those beasts who wanted him to warm their beds now that he is no longer under General Cleitus's protection" she added.

Alexander felt his heart stop beating inside his chest and the image of Ptolemy's face appeared in front of his eyes and he could remember seeing the concern in those blue eyes. He thanked Lena for the dessert and went back to the dining room to look for his elder companion. Unfortunately, he was no longer there and none of the others knew where he had gone. Alexander ran out of the palace and continued sprinting until he got to the barracks. There were some guards outside the building but immediately let him pass as soon as he was recognized.

He was walking along a corridor when he saw Ptolemy approaching. He stopped and waited for him. The elder blonde saw his prince and sighed loudly; he knew that Alexander would discover the truth about the commotion but he had not wanted to see his reaction to the news.

"Is everything in order?" he asked plainly.

"Yes, I have already dealt with the problem" Ptolemy replied.

"Is Hephaestion fine?" the prince asked with a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes, he is. He was surprised at the beginning but he could defend himself. An older soldier helped him to restrain the attacker" Ptolemy explained.

"Who is he?" Alexander asked.

"A man from the high mountains, a good soldier but quite brute" Ptolemy added.

"What will happen to him?"

"He will be flogged tomorrow at dawn and inside a cage for a day or two"

"Does Hephaestion need any medical assistance?"

"No, just a split lip and some bruises; nothing serious"

"All right; thanks, Ptolemy" Alexander replied and started to walk out of the barracks.

"Aren't you going to check on him?" Ptolemy asked quite surprised.

"Why? I am not his lover" he replied quite rudely.

"No, you are his friend. I suppose that you won't reject him as a companion now that his position has changed, will you?" Ptolemy asked, feeling a bit upset.

"No … I didn't know about that until Lena told me after dinner" Alexander said, feeling embarrassed.

"You have been so shut down in yourself that you didn't see what was going around you," Ptolemy said, criticizing his previous behaviour.

"That's not true. Apart from that, he was very clear with his feelings towards me; he thought I was too naïve because I wanted to wait for my true love" Alexander whispered.

"Did you tell him what you felt clear? I am sure you spoke in general about love and relationships as if you were giving a lecture with Aristotle" Ptolemy said and smiled.

"I don't know …" Alexander said and lowered his head.

The taller blonde walked Alexander back to his room and let him alone so he could think about what to do with Hephaestion.

The wee hours of the morning found the prince awake and with a solution. In order to be able to carry it out, he had asked Zeus for strength and patience and the father of the gods had listened to his son's plea.

* * *

Meanwhile, a nervous and always alerted Hephaestion could not close an eye during the night after the confrontation if that older soldier had not been able to help him, he did not know how everything could have finished. When Ptolemy checked on him, he was secretly expecting to see Alexander too; he felt a bit disappointed but he also understood the prince's reaction. Hephaestion realized that, in the near future, he would show Alexander his change of heart but he also knew that that would be done very cautiously because maybe Alexander might have moved on and was no longer interested in him, especially if he thought he had being Cleitus's lover in the true meaning of the word. He would start little by little and assess every single of Alexander's signs and his own so he could make the necessary changes after evaluating them.

Alexander, feeling still so in love with his friend, immediately realized Hephaestion's intentions and let him set the pace of his moves, encouraging them with a little smile here and a tender look there.

Hephaestion knew he was walking on eggshells, he also knew that this might be his last chance to get Alexander to trust on him again and it was his ultimate intention to win the prince's trust back and also his heart at the same time. He also knew that\a it was going to be very difficult but he had always liked challenges and he was ready to make a lot of sacrifices in order to get Alexander's friendship and then his love.

Cleitus continued training the brunette but their interaction was completely professional. Long was gone the subtle caresses or flirtatious remarks, they behaved as a General and subordinate and that gave Alexander the peace of mind he needed so much. He could almost believe that Cleitus was no longer a rival for Hephaestion's love and that inspired him to believe that both of them could win.

However, Alexander decided to help Hephaestion, just a little bit. He asked their commander officer to rearrange the sleeping quarters of all his Companions and to order them to get a place far from the barracks, in a special big place that used to be a former barn.

With this new location, Alexander had given Hephaestion the excuse to leave the dangerous barracks and to be nearer him, maybe not next to each other but both of them under the same roof.

The brunette could not believe his good luck and thanked the gods for the good news, especially praying to his Aphrodite and requesting her advice to woo his Alexander. The goddess saw his true love and good intentions and led him on the right track.

* * *

Four months of slow steps and patience came to an end when, out of the blue, Hephaestion decided to ask Alexander if he had been able to recover the prince's trust and his friendship.

The blonde with mismatched eyes looked at him as if he were speaking in a foreign language.

"You have never lost any of them, Hephaestion" he replied quickly and let his eyes set onto the cyan ones.

"I thought I had. I was such an ungrateful person and hurt you too much …." The brunette replied, without daring to look at his face again.

Alexander approached and cupping Hephaestion's hands in his, he added

"You only told me the truth, I was the one who had confused your actions with love"

"Maybe you weren't the one confused, I think I was too blind to see the whole truth in front of me" hepahestion replied and with a soft movement, he cupped Alexander's hands in his and took them close to his lips.

Alexander gasped lowly at the unexpected movement so Hephaestion whispered:

"May I?"

The young prince nodded slightly and the taller brunette left a kiss on each of Alexander's palms and then took both hands and set them on his chest, over his heart.

Alexander felt so happy that he could not utter a single word so he simply leaned closer and set a kiss on Hephaestion's lips, so soft and quick that the brunette thought it had been a dream. Both young men smiled shyly at each other and they did not get apart from that day onwards.

Their relationship grew little by little, each young man showed the other their feelings and that was when they started to build up a stronger and more sincere relationship that the one they used to have, a relationship that would grow and be part of them for the rest of their lives.

The most significant expression of their growing love happened one summer evening when the sun was almost dying. None of them had thought it would happen like that but the spontaneity of their actions made it all better.

* * *

Soft kisses turned into longer and needier ones. The shy caresses grew bolder and they touched each other in parts of their bodies where they had never set their hands before. The need to be inside the other was almost unbearable so both young men helped the other to get rid of the annoying clothes between them and when they stood naked in front of the other, their shyness and insecurities disappeared and their love bloomed and became the only important thing between them.

Hephaestion made his first move; he got closer, put his hands on Alexander's shoulders and leaned over to brush his warm lips over his, his chest touched the muscled one and his long legs were now positioned between Alexander's.

Hephaestion, feeling bold enough, deepened his kiss and his hands started to caress Alex's neck and upper back, getting every time closer to the prince's body.

Alexander didn't know what to do, even though a strong feeling inside his heart made him kiss his Phai back strongly and hold him against his naked frame.

Hephaestion put an end to that kiss and looked at Alexander with his big cerulean eyes.

"Is this all right?" Hephaestion asked, knowing what Alexander had always thought about making love to the right person.

The Macedonian prince looked at the young man in front of him. He put his own hands on the brunette's shoulders and rested his forehead on his friend's, breathing rapidly. He stepped away just a little but then snaked his arms around the slender waist and pushed the brunette's body against his own.

Hephaestion lifted his eyes and found himself drowning in a sea of warmth and desire; his prince's mismatched coloured eyes spoke volumes and none of them could deny the rising feeling in their nether region.

"Of course, it is, My Phai" Alexander replied as he knew that he was more than ready.

He took Hephaestion's manhood in his right hand while the other remained around his waist. The naughty right hand travelled along the brunette's length and he couldn't stop moaning, especially when Alex's fingers caressed the tip of his cock and made it ooze with a pearly cum.

Hephaestion pushed his head backwards, exposing more skin so the prince took advantage of it, nipping the soft flesh of his neck, and discovering that tiny spot behind the earlobe that made him groaned loudly.

Hephaestion came hard and steady, shouting Xander's name and he shyly leaned over the strong body as his knees were shaking. Alexander looked at him as if it were the first time he had seen him and he couldn't believe he had been the one who had provoked such strong reaction in his brunette.

* * *

Alexander moved forward with his Phai between his arms until they reached a soft patch of grass in the hidden garden and, kneeling carefully, he placed Hephaestion on his back. The brunette looked at him lovingly and patted the soft spot near him. Alexander was about to lower himself next to his Phai when the brunette suddenly changed his mind and spread his legs very widely inviting his prince to set between them.

Alexander hesitated; he had never made love to anyone before but he supposed Hephaestion knew as he had been with Cleitus for some months. In spite of feeling a bit jealous about that, he truly trusted his brunette so he did as he was asked.

Hephaestion knew it was going to hurt because if he remembered Cleitus's advice, none of them had any oil to prepare themselves. However, he was determined to let Alex make love to him that evening and not even the strongest pain would stop him.

He whispered their problem in Alexander's ear and then blushed deeply. He also confessed that he had never had sex with Cleitus. Alexander was completely surprised and happy to hear such a glorious piece of news. He immediately stood up and looked for a plant he remembered seeing on their way there and brought it back. He put some of the little red soft berries in his mouth and chewed them for a while until he spat a kind of oily liquid. He then offered it to Hephaestion who quickly oiled his right hand.

He leaned to claim a kiss from Alexander's lovely mouth to thank him for his quick thinking and finding a solution to their urgent problem. A moment later, he inserted one of his own fingers inside his opening. Hephaestion winced at the intrusion so Alexander tried to stop him because he would not tolerate any pain in order to get pleasure. However, Hephaestion explained to him that the discomfort would disappear soon. Hephaestion continued moving his finger in and out slowly but steadily and then a second finger was added to help with the stretching. The pain was lessening and Hephaestion could not avoid moaning a bit loud.

His moaning provoked Alexander´s manhood to start leaking. Seeing the effect he was having in his prince, the brunette added a third finger and he couldn´t help thrusting against them.

"Xander, I think I´m ready. Please, come and fill me" Hephaestion pleaded.

Alexander rolled onto his brunette's body and carefully thrust his full length inside his Phai rendering him speechless.

Following his own instincts, Alexander let his cock enter and then nearly go it out of Hephaestion's opening, giving both of them an extreme pleasure. He unexpectedly located Phai´s prostate and hit the sweet spot with each of his thrusts making Hephaestion curl his toes and shout in passion.

The blue-eyed youth caressed and ran his short nails along the prince's back leaving reddish marks as a sign of his own passion; he then caught and squeezed Alex's cheeks boldly, in an attempt to make him enter further in his body as if it were possible.

After many thrusts and fast movements, Phai's breathing started to come out in short pants and Alexander realized that something marvellous was happening inside the brunette's body. He would learn later that it was called orgasm and that it would also produce something unexpected to his own body. Phai´s anal muscles started to squeeze Alex's cock tightly and he knew it would burst inside Phai very soon. His brunette's whimpers told him that his Phai needed some help too so he helped him by caressing his neglected cock and pumped it strongly to help him with its release. Hephaestion came hard and long looking at Alexander directly into his two-coloured-eyes, showing all his love and the prince followed him a minute after, filling his brunette with his own warm seed.

A very sated prince rolled off to his side but remained near while Hephaestion was trying to catch his breath back. The blonde youth rolled again on his right side and prompted his head on his arm while caressing Phai´s sun-kissed chest with his left one.

He then proceeded to outline his profile lingering and caressing Phai's kissed-swollen lips and finally he leaned over his nearly asleep lover and murmured a sweet "Thank You" against his lips. Hepahestion could only smile before dozing off.

Alexander brought his Phai closer to his own body and covered them with his cloak. He kissed Phai´s damp shoulder and whispered: "I Love You". Another sleepy "I Love You" escaped from Phai´s lips and he then took his Xander´s left hand and, after leaving a kiss on his palm, he set it over his own heart.

A sweet sleep fell onto the new lovers who would spend the rest of their lives together, knowing that from that moment onwards there wouldn't be any rival to their love.


End file.
